<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вместе мы дневали и ночевали by Tawiskaro, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856297">Вместе мы дневали и ночевали</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawiskaro/pseuds/Tawiskaro'>Tawiskaro</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021'>WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, Magic, Mysticism, Photoshop, Portrait, Pre-Canon, Romance, Santa Muerte, Single work, Temporary Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawiskaro/pseuds/Tawiskaro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>Прощай, и если навсегда, то навсегда прощай.<br/>Когда б за край - иди, прощай и помни обо мне!<br/>Как близко край - а там туман.<br/>Январь хохочет, вечно пьян<br/>Я заключен, как истукан, в кольце его огней.<br/>Забудь о том, о чем не знал, забудь мои слова.<br/>Не мной не сказаны слова, и ты о них забудь,<br/>А там за краем рыщет тьма<br/>Как никогда, близка зима<br/>И тень твоя, мою обняв, уходит снова в путь.<br/>За краем вечности, беспечности, конечности пурги -<br/>Когда не с нами были сны, когда мы не смыкали глаз.<br/>Мы не проснемся, не вернемся ни друг к другу, ни к другим,<br/>С обратной стороны зеркального стекла.<br/>Когда средь угольев утра ты станешь мне чужой,<br/>Когда я стану и тебе чужим, моя душа:<br/>Держись за воздух ледяной,<br/>За воздух острый и стальной.<br/>Он между нами стал стеной, осталось лишь дышать.</p><p>[Мельница - «Прощай»]</p>
        </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ищущий</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855946">День всех живых</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi">koganemushi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021">WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Прощай, и если навсегда, то навсегда прощай.<br/>Когда б за край - иди, прощай и помни обо мне!<br/>Как близко край - а там туман.<br/>Январь хохочет, вечно пьян<br/>Я заключен, как истукан, в кольце его огней.<br/>Забудь о том, о чем не знал, забудь мои слова.<br/>Не мной не сказаны слова, и ты о них забудь,<br/>А там за краем рыщет тьма<br/>Как никогда, близка зима<br/>И тень твоя, мою обняв, уходит снова в путь.<br/>За краем вечности, беспечности, конечности пурги -<br/>Когда не с нами были сны, когда мы не смыкали глаз.<br/>Мы не проснемся, не вернемся ни друг к другу, ни к другим,<br/>С обратной стороны зеркального стекла.<br/>Когда средь угольев утра ты станешь мне чужой,<br/>Когда я стану и тебе чужим, моя душа:<br/>Держись за воздух ледяной,<br/>За воздух острый и стальной.<br/>Он между нами стал стеной, осталось лишь дышать.</p><p>[Мельница - «Прощай»]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Искомый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Все кончается, мой друг,<br/>Разрывают кольца рук,<br/>Свитые в тугую плеть:<br/>Боль и сказка, свет и смерть.</p><p>Не грусти, не плачь, не бойся.<br/>Это просто проблеск солнца<br/>В темных путах наших снов,<br/>В ржавчине оков.</p><p>Всё, к чему вела нас страсть,<br/>Скоро все должно упасть.<br/>И за этот острый край<br/>Выходи - гостей встречай.</p><p>Это просто лунный свет -<br/>Никакой защиты нет.<br/>В сердце пламенный рубец<br/>Ты уже мертвец.</p><p>[Мельница - «Мертвец»]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>